


Chrom's Lovely Affair With Amy Rose And Fishsticks

by YoshizillaRhedosaurus



Category: Super Mario Sunshine, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Crack Relationships, F/M, Fishsticks, Hijinks & Shenanigans, M/M, Screenplay/Script Format, Stupidity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-06-07 07:39:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6795169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoshizillaRhedosaurus/pseuds/YoshizillaRhedosaurus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chrom just loves fish sticks and Amy Rose. He wants to have his chrome like way in any way he can, even if it disgusts his daughter Lucina.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MerchantAnna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerchantAnna/gifts), [GeneralDarkPit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeneralDarkPit/gifts), [OvarianEruption](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OvarianEruption/gifts).



_Oh Chrom... that stupid but lovable king of Ylisse just loved female hedgehogs and fishsticks. But among the girly hedgehogs, the one he liked the most... was one perky one with a big hammer (for you) named Amy Rose._

Chrom: There's a reason I brought you to this place, my love.

Amy: Ooh... is it because it's romantic?

Chrom has managed to reserve a table at the restaurant in Delfino Plaza for him and Amy, with them being inside a room that got a good view of Isle Delfino, with it being night as Chrom had several plates full of fish sticks. Amy blushed as she was wearing her most fancy red dress.

Amy: Chrom, maybe we should take this a bit slowly...

Chrom: (grabs Amy's hands) You're right, we should be considerate of what we're doing. After all, look at them!

Chrom then grabbed a fishstick and used it to point it at several other couples nearby, with a few of them being quite a surprise. Space Ghost and Uncle Grandpa were already kissing, with Darth Vader and Dry Bowser looking deeply into each other, though it's more likely that they were both drunk off their asses.

"You have... the most purest of eyes..." Darth Vader whispered to Dry Bowser, slowly rubbing his boney skin.

Dry Bowser murmured as he enjoyed the sound of Darth Vader's breathing. "Your voice is deep and threatening. I enjoy it."

"Oh, how would you like a good taste of my destructo ray...?" Space Ghost teased as he rubbed his left hand on Uncle Grandpa's chest.

"Oh, go ahead. Make my good morning." Uncle Grandpa insisted seductively, raising his eyebrows.

Amy blushed as she and the others watched Space Ghoat and Uncle Grandpa mess around on the table, with Chrom rubbing several fishsticks as he was getting a bit excited from this bizarre scene, with Amy turning back to the king of Ylisse, placing both of her hands on his face.

"Chrom, why don't you make like Google and put your chrome fishstick in me?" Amy suggested as she wanted to spend more quality time with Chrom.

Chrom's eyes widened with happiness as he shoved the fishsticks down his mouth, gulping down as he placed his chrome hands on Amy's shoulders, making the pink hedgehog shiver in glee. "It would be... my pleasure."

Arceus, who was watching all of this from the Hall of Origins, chuckled as he was drinking a cup of tea, enjoying this. "Oh, things are about to get interesting..." He was then suddenly bombarded by falling fishsticks from the sky.

_This was one hell of a night, **I tell you hwat.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Arceus was somehow skateboarding around the seas of Unova, being in the water as he was showing off to the water type Pokemon swimming by.

"This feels radical," Arceus exclaimed, only to bump into the Marine Tube, which caused it to shake a bit from his crash.

"Hey Chrom..." Amy Rose stated to Chrom as the two were walking under the Marine Tube, looking at all the different types of water type Pokemon swimming around. "Don't you feel it's a bit... awkward to be eating those in here?"

"What, these?" Chrom remarked as he showed off his fishs sticks, shrugging casually. "Nah. I don't think anyone minds. After all, it's a free country. One should do what he or she feels like."

"I thought the only free country was America," Space Ghost remarked as he was dressed up in red, white, and blue to show off his USA appeal, waving an American flag.

"No silly, a lot of countries are starting to become free now. Get with the future," Uncle Grandpa stated as he was dressed up like a rad dude from the 80s, wrapping his arms around Space Ghost's waist.

"That is just disturbing." Darth Vader stated as he was giving Dry Bowser a piggyback ride.

"Trust me, Vader, I've seen worse." Dry Bowser stated as he had a rainbow colored lollipop in one bony hand, holding on to Darth Vader as the dark duo took off.

Amy blinked as she held her hands together. "Golly, they're so cute together. What I wouldn't do to stick together like birds in a feather..."

"Well, let me just stick my fish stick up you, and see where it goes from there," Chrom suggested as he began to unzip his pants, only for Amy to chastise him due to them being out in public.


	3. Chapter 3

Chrom and Amy Rose were riding on top of a Ferris Wheel in the Casino Park, while Arceus was giving out balloons to all the visitors there. Dry Bowser and Darth Vader were riding together in a bumper car as they were hitting the other cars, while Space Ghost and Uncle Grandpa decided to try their hands at the various roller coasters populating the neon lit casino themed amusement park.

"Oh Chrom, isn't it romantic that we get to be together with this view?" Amy exclaimed as she placed her hands on her face, enjoying the view of the entire casino immensely.

Chrom: (while munching on fish sticks) Yeah! It's a laugh riot!

Amy: (notices Chrom eating the fish sticks and frowns) Oh Chrom, can't you just appreciate the surroundings just for one moment?

"Well, I do, but..." Chrom trailed off as he stcuk another fish stick into his mouth. "...I can't help but enjoy how much life fish sticks give me!"

Amy sighed with a smile as she wrapped her arms around Chrom, who felt as hard as chrome from the warm embrace of the cute hedgehog girl, with things going swell in the Casino Park... until it started to somehow rain, that is.


End file.
